Never Leave Us
by aroundpeginasquarehole
Summary: She was always so worried about them leaving her. Leaving them. Will her greatest fears finally come true? Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting on a chair in between two beds. Her mom's right hand in her left and her dad's left in her right. Her bangs fell in her face but she made no move to tuck them back behind her ear.

Angela and Michael stood at the doorway. A nurse had gotten them ten minutes ago so they could try and get Alyvia out of the room again. Michael took a step into the room. Sixteen-year-old Alyvia looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes which shone with tears.

"Livs, come on. You've been here for four days. Molly is wondering where you all are. They said they would call us if they wake up. Let me take you home." He told her.

"No." She choked out. "You can't make me leave. I won't. They wouldn't leave if this was me and Molly instead of them. I'm not leaving." She said. She looked both of them in the eye to dare them to say otherwise. Angela sighed.

"Let me go tell the nurses she's staying again." She left and Michael walked up to Alyvia and squatted in front of her. He tucked his finger underneath her chin.

"Are you sure AJ? I can bring you home if you want."

She looked into his brown eyes. "I'm fine Mikey. I wanna stay." Michael leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips.

"I know. But I'm still worried about you. I love you."

"I love you too Mikey." Alyvia heard the click of her Aunt Angela's heels coming down the hall. Michael quickly walked back near the doorway.

"They're gonna bring your cot back in okay sweetie?" Angela walked in and kissed her on the forehead. "You call me if you need anything or if something happens. Okay?"

"Okay Aunt Angela."

"Promise?" Alyvia sighed.

"I promise." Angela swept Alyvia's bangs behind her ear and kissed her forehead again. "Thanks Aunt Angela." She whispered.

"No problem." Angela put her hand on Michael's arm and they walked out of the room, leaving Alyvia with her comatose parents.

"You guys need to wake up. Please?" She pleaded. She turned her head towards her mom.

"You promised me you would never leave. Both of you did." She looked at her dad.

"I don't want you to break your promise so early. And not at the same time either." A nurse walked in, her face cross, pushing a cot in front of her.

"Here you go. Try not to get in the way too much will ya?" She left and Alyvia let go of her parents' hands. She stood up and pushed her cot to the other side of the room as she had for the past four days.

She looked at both of her parents bandaged faces and bit back a sob. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>She woke up to a loud beeping sound and voices.<p>

"She's crashing. We need a crash cart in here!" A second beeping joined the first and Alyvia took in the scene. Her mother was crashing, and now, so wasn't her father.

"No. No!" She choked out. She rushed forward but and attending stopped her.

"Get her out of here!" A doctor yelled at the woman that held her.

"No!" She retaliated. The woman dragged her to the waiting room and helped her sag against the wall.

"No. No, no, no." She repeated over and over.

"Is there anyone I can call for you sweet pea?" Alyvia fought the urge to deck the woman. Only her dad was allowed to call her sweet pea and everyone who knew her knew that.

"I'm fine. I'll do it myself."

"Are you sure? I can do it for you sw-"

"I'm fine." She interrupted before she used the nickname again. The woman stood up and walked away. Alyvia pulled the piece of her baby blanket that her Aunt Angela had slipped into her hand a few days earlier.

When she was finally calmed down, she pulled out her phone and called her Aunt Angela.

"Hello?" Alyvia sobbed as soon as she heard the voice.

"T-they crashed. I-I was kicked out of the r-r-room. I. I don't know w-what's happening now." There was a beat of silence on the other end.

"We'll be there in ten minutes," Alyvia was then greeted by a dial tone. She shut her phone and closed her eyes.

She began to become restless and began pacing. She imagined that she looked exactly like her dad did when Molly was born. She wasn't there so she had nothing to compare it to. All of a sudden, she heard tiny footsteps.

"Livy!" A tiny voice called to her. She squatted down and Molly threw herself into her sister's arms and began crying. Alyvia looked to Angela who began explaining.

"Parker isn't in D.C. yet. He should be here within the next half hour to pick up Molly and hopefully you and take you back home." Alyvia began nodding and thinking thoughtfully.

"Wait, when did you call Parker?"

"We called Parker as soon as we found out that your parents were admitted into the hospital." Angela told her.

"Why did you call him home though? Lily's due any day now!"

Michael walked over to Alyvia and took a now sleeping Molly out of her arms to lay her across the waiting room couch. Angela walked Alyvia to the other side of the room in case Molly woke up.

"Parker will have that child's whole life to see them, but he only has the chance to say good-bye to his parents once." Alyvia's eyes quickly filled with tears and Michael stood up and pulled her into his arms before his mom could even react. She sobbed into his chest.

"T-they can't die Mikey. They just can't. They can't leave me and Molly alone."

"Hey." He put a finger underneath her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"You will never be alone. You know that. I promised that a year ago when we started dating." He wiped away a tear with his free hand and quickly kissed her. "You'll have me, Aunt Cam, Parker and Lily, my mom and dad, your Uncle Russ and your Grandpa Max. You'll never be alone. Either one of you." He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

"Thanks Mikey." He pulled her closer and held her until a doctor came in.

"Family of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth?" Alyvia immediately let go out Michael and walked up to the doctor.

"What happened? Are they okay?"

"I'm sorry I can't disclose this information to you, you're too young-"

"Apparently I'm not young enough to watch my parents crash, am I?" The doctor opened her mouth and tried to think of something else.

"Now. Let's try this again. What happened?" Alyvia said.

"Your mother and father crashed. We were able to save your mother and your father. We were able to save your mother and your father. We are unsure what caused your father's heart to stop, but your mother had gone into cardiac arrest."

"I know why dad's heart stopped," she thought. "Dad always swore that if mom died he wouldn't be too far behind, as soon as they said she was crashing, dad did too."

"We're also worried about your mother's brain function. Her heart was stopped much longer than your father's. At the moment her brain is functioning, and we'll check for damage when she wakes. Do you have any questions for me?" She added kindly at the end.

"No. Thank you. Can we go see them now? My little sister has been freaking out."

"Livy. Livy!" Molly kicked her way out of Michael's arms and ran to Alyvia's. Alyvia picked her up.

"Livy, can we go see mommy and daddy now?" Alyvia looked to the doctor who nodded.

"You, your big sister, and anyone else in your family can go sweetie." The doctor told Molly. The doctor looked towards Alyvia.

"Only 25 minutes for non family members. You and your sister can stay as long as you would like. I'll inform the nurses for you." Alyvia nodded.

"Thank you." The doctor smiled and walked away. Alyvia turned towards the waiting room where a very tired Parker now stood.

"Molly-boo. Go see Aunt Angela, okay?"

"Livy, I don't like it when you call me Molly-boo."

"Sorry Mols. Go see Aunt Angela though." Alyvia set her down and watched her five year old sister run towards their Aunt Angela.

"Livs." Parker opened his arms and Alyvia flung herself into them.

"Parks." She cried. Parker rubbed circles in her back and squeezed her.

"What happened? All I know is that mom and dad were in some kind of accident."

"They were on their way to a crime scene. I guess that there had been a bomb planted underneath the SUV near the trunk.

"It was set to go off once the phone was called. Aunt Angela said that, according to the video from the stop light they collected, dad had pulled over.

"He had gotten out right before the bomb went off and was near the front of the SUV which is why his burns aren't as bad as mom's." She paused.

"Mom has first and second degree burns all over her body. Dad has second and third. They both crashed, mom had a cardiac arrest and they don't know why dad did. They're also worried about mom's brain function."

Parker pulled her closer and she let silent tears fall down her face. She and Parker were very close. After Parker's mom had died in a car crash when he was thirteen, he had moved in with them and he and Alyvia had formed a bond.

"Come on." Parker put his arm around Alyvia's shoulder and walked over to Angela to pick up Molly with his free arm.

"Parker!" Molly cried. She leapt into his arms.

"Hey Mols." Molly gave him a kiss on the cheek and Parker looked to Angela. "I'm gonna bring them down. I'll come get you in a couple minutes." Angela nodded and kissed Parker's cheek.

"Okay Little Booth." Parker blushed at the use of his old nickname and led his sisters towards the room number Alyvia had told him.

Parker took a deep breath before he opened the door and reminded himself that he had his two little sisters. He pushed open the door and bit back a gasp as he pulled Molly's head into his shoulder.

On the right was his mom, her face red and swollen, her head wrapped up. Her arms were covered with the same wrapping but her hands poked out, and to Parker's amazement, were the same pale color as always.

On the left was his dad, the right side of his body bandaged and burnt. His face was not as red and swollen as his mom's, but it was bad enough.

As Parker took a step forward, his dad's eyes opened, and he began fighting the intubation the doctor's had put in. Parker quickly put Molly into Alyvia's arms, holding Molly's head down into her shoulder.

"I want you gone now."

"But Parker,-"

"No. Molly doesn't need to see this, now go! I'll come get you in a little bit." Alyvia nodded and quickly walked out of the room.

"Dad. Dad! Calm down." Parker put his hand on his dad's good shoulder. "Calm down!"

Parker pressed the button for help and a nurse came running in.

"Okay Mr. Booth. I need you to calm down so I can take out the tube. Keep on holding him like that please." She directed at Parker. She slid out the tube and placed a nasal tube in instead.

"I'll call in a doctor to come give him a checkup though. I also suggest you go get those two beautiful girls that came running out of here." The nurse walked out of the room.

Parker turned towards his dad. "Do you have any questions?"

"Where's Bones? I remember her being in the car with me." Parker moved out of the way so his dad could see her.

"No. No!" His heart monitor showed his increased pulse.

"Dad calm down. She's unconscious. Come on. Don't you wanna see Livs and Mols?" He nodded.

"Then calm down. Do you wanna know what happened now or later?"

"Now."

"You were on your way to a crime scene. They think that there had been a bomb planted underneath the SUV near the trunk.

"It was set to go off once the phone was called. Angela said that, according to the video from the stop light they collected, you had pulled over.

"You had gotten out right before the bomb went off and were near the front of the SUV which is why your burns aren't as bad as mom's." He paused.

"Mom has first and second degree burns all over her body. You have second and third. You and mom both crashed, mom had a cardiac arrest and they don't know why you did. They're also worried about mom's brain function."

Parker waited for his dad's reaction and wasn't surprised when his eyes filled with tears. He looked towards Bones.

"I'm sorry Bones. I'm so sorry."

"Do you still want me to go get Livs and Molly?"

"Please Parks." Parker started to walk out of the room.

"Parks wait!" Parker turned around.

"Why aren't you with Lily? Isn't she due any day?"

"They thought you were gonna die dad. Alyvia saw both you and mom crash."

"Why was she here?"

"Alyvia wouldn't let anyone make her leave. She sat here for days. I've been driving since they called me."

"Why didn't you fly?"

"That really didn't occur to me until I was in Kentucky. I was so bent on getting here that I just hopped in the car and left." Booth chuckled and then pressed the button that managed his pain medicine.

"Reminds me of when Bones went into labor with Molly. I was in Vermont on a case and totally forgot that I could just fly here instead of driving." Parker smiled.

"I'm gonna go get Livs and Molly okay?"

"Yeah. Sweet Pea looked pretty scared when she left."

As soon as Parker left, Booth pressed the button again, and sighed.

Parker walked into the room carrying a sleeping Molly in one arm, and Alyvia tucked underneath his other.

Alyvia looked up and ran up to her dad's good side and gave him a light hug. He wrapped his good arm around her while his bad hand pressed the pain medicine dispenser button.

"Hey Sweet Pea."

"Never stop calling me that dad. I always wanna be your Sweet Pea."

"Anything you want Sweet Pea." Booth rubbed her back.

"I was so scared dad. I'm still scared." Booth sighed.

"Your mom will be fine Sweet Pea. She's a lot stronger than me and I'm fine. It's just that she got hurt a little worse than I did. She should be waking up anytime. I promise." Alyvia pulled back.

"Don't make promises you can't keep dad. I watched you and mom almost break one of your promises today and it was not a good feeling."

"I'm making this promise Sweet Pea. Your mom will wake up eventually."

She hugged him again.

"Molly's been freaking out. You might wanna see her before Parker takes us home." Alyvia pulled away and sat in the chair next to her mom and held her hand.

"Bring Molly here Parks. Set her on my left side though." Parker stood up from the cot with Molly in his arms and placed her in the spot where he had told him.

"Molly. Princess, wake up." Molly opened her eyes.

"Daddy!" She snuggled closer into his side.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too princess." She pulled herself away to look into her daddy's face.

"Daddy, why isn't mommy waking up?" Booth paused and thought about his answer.

"Mommy needs to sleep longer than daddy did princess."

"Okay daddy." She snuggled back into his side. Booth held her to his side and then when he felt her breathing even out, waved Parker over.

"Take them home Parks. All of you get some sleep. We'll still be here tomorrow. I'll call you if Bones wakes up. Call Lily and see how she's doing. She's probably worried sick about you Parks."

"Can do dad." Parker looked at the now sleeping Alyvia.

"Livs. Livs. You gotta help me walk you to the car okay?" She mumbled and Parker supported most of her weight as he picked up Molly and all three of them walked out of the room.

When they reached his car, he started to wake up Alyvia.

"Come on Livs. Time to wake up. I need you to help." She leaned against that car, holding Molly, as Parker opened the door. Parker took Molly from her arms and set her in the car seat he had from when he had always picked up Alyvia from day care.

Alyvia crawled into the front seat and Parker shut the door behind her. He slid into the driver's seat and began to drive back to his old home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after Parker dropped Molly off with Angela, he and Alyvia went to go visit their parents.

When they reached their room, Booth was eating pudding and Brennan was still unconscious.

"Hey dad." Parker said.

"Hey Parks." Booth saw a tuff of straight dark brown hair ruffle near Parker's shoulder. "Hi Sweet Pea," he added.

Alyvia poked her head around Parker's shoulder.

"Hi dad." Alyvia looked towards her mother.

"You can still hold her hand Sweet Pea. I was when they let me out of this damn bed for five minutes." She silently walked over to her mother and held her hand as she had been for the past five days.

"So what did the doctor say?" Parker asked as he walked towards his dad's bed.

"Said I'll have to be in the hospital for another week because of my burns. She checked Bones and didn't say anything to me, so I'm hoping that nothing's wrong." They sat in silence.

"Livs was worried about mom all night." Booth looked towards his oldest daughter and her mother.

"I was too Parks. Every noise that seemed out of place made me call the nurses. It was a good thing I had the nice one or else the one time that something would've been wrong, no one would've came." They sat in silence once again and then Parker's phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"What?"

"Did you call your mom?"

"I'm so sorry Lily."

"I know you're not mad at me, but I'm mad at me."

"Okay. Keep me updated."

"Yes Lils I know that you know to keep me updated."

"I love you so much Lily."

"Yep I'll try and set up a video chat with your mom before our little peanut is born."

"I'll talk to you soon babe."

"Yep. Love you. Bye." Parker hung up the phone and looked at his father.

"Lily's water broke."

"I'm sorry Parks."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I would've came anyway." Booth's face set into a frown.

"Well why don't you go home so you'll have access to a computer. If Sweet Pea wants to stay then leave her, I'm sure Angie or Hodgins would come pick her up." Parker nodded.

"Livs." Parker said. She looked up. "I'm going home probably for the rest of the day. Do you wanna stay here and have Uncle Jack and Aunt Angie pick you up later or do you wanna just come home with me now." Alyvia looked to her dad.

"Do you want me here?" She asked timidly.

"Of course Sweet Pea." She looked back to Parker. "I wanna stay here Parks. But thanks for offering." He nodded and walked towards the door. As he was almost out the door, Alyvia called to him.

"Parks." He turned around. "Remember, Tyler Henry for a boy and Shelby Elizabeth for a girl." Parker quickly went back into the room and kissed her forehead. "Thanks Livs. I'll mention them to Lily once they're born."

"Welcome Parks." He walked out of the room and silence fell upon them. Booth sat in his bed, still eating his pudding, and Alyvia sat in the chair, holding her mom's hand.

"Sweet Pea." Alyvia looked up. "Come 'ere." Alyvia let go of her mother's hand and walked over to her father's bed.

"You know you can sit down. I won't bite." She sat down on the edge of the mattress, her head hung. Booth sighed.

"Okay Sweet Pea, spill. What's wrong?" She lifted her head, her blue eyes wide with the guilt in them.

"Nothing's wrong dad."

"Livs, I know something's wrong. Your eyes are exactly like your mother's and they give you away." She again ducked her head, but not before he saw the pain when he compared her eyes to Brennan's.

"Alyvia Joy Booth, look at me." She raised her head, the shock on her face evident due to the fact that her father had used her full name, which she couldn't remember the last time it had been used.

"What is wrong Sweet Pea?" She bit back a sob.

"I told mom I hated her before you guys had left that morning. She was telling me I wasn't caring enough about my school work or my friends. She told me I was spending to much time on my laptop.

"I flipped out on her. I told her that I was ranked first in my class. And that Mikey, Taylor, and Carlie had been helping me on what I was working on and that what I had been working on was for you and her. It was going to be a surprise. As I stormed out I yelled at her that I hated her."

"Livs." He said sympathetically.

"Dad, the last thing I said to my mother was I hated her. The last thing she said to me was that I spent too much time on my laptop." She looked up at him with her blue eyes shining with tears.

"If she dies those will be the last words to won't know how much I love her, how even though she doesn't say the right things all the time she still gives the best advice out of everyone I know. She won't know dad." A stray tear fell down her cheek. Booth wiped it away.

"Sweet Pea, your mom will always know how much you love her. No matter what you say to her." Alyvia sniffled.

"Okay dad." She hugged him and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Alyvia woke up to a vibrating in her pocket. She reached in and put it to her ear.<p>

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Livs. Is mom up?" Parker asked.

She looked over at her mom's bed. "No. Neither is dad." She heard a sigh.

"Well Lily had the baby. Six pounds, thirteen ounces. 20 inches long. Shelby Elizabeth Booth." Parker paused and Alyvia smiled. "And coming in at six pounds even, 19 inches long, is Tyler Henry Booth."

"Twins?"

"Yep. Doctor said that Tyler was hiding behind Shelby." Alyvia smiled.

"Lily liked my names?"

"Well yes, but it turns out I wasn't the only one who hadn't thought of names." They talked for about ten more minutes and then Parker had to go because Lily wanted to video chat with him.

Alyvia stood up from her dad's bed and walked over to her mom's. She sat down in the chair and held her hand again.

"I'm so sorry mom. I didn't mean what I said. Molly misses you so much. She misses all of us. Please wake up."

She went to lay her head down on the bed when she felt a slight pressure on her fingers. She watched the fingers intertwined with her's and just about cried when they lightly squeezed her hand again.

"Mom. Hang on. I'll get a nurse." She looked around her mom's bed for her remote and when she couldn't find it, pressed her dad's.

"She's awake!" She called into it. She quickly sat back in her chair and held her mom's hand.

A nurse came in a pulled the tube out. Alyvia sat silently in the chair next to her mom's bed until she saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her.  
>She just stared at Alyvia, her eyes becoming more and more confused.<p>

"Mom?" She asked.

"Mom?" Brennan asked her. "I'm sorry you must be mistaken, I'm nobody's mother." Alyvia bit back the tears.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I confused this room with my mother's. But let me introduce myself. I'm Alyvia, I'm a candy striper, here at the hospital."

"Hello." Alyvia told Brennan little, simple things about her such as her age, her birthday, and a majority of her family.

"I have an older half-brother. I also have a little sister."

"What about your father?"

"He's in the hospital as well. He's in recovery. Just got out of surgery."

"Oh. Well I am very tired so I would like to sleep. Thank you for speaking with me Alyvia. I hope to see you soon."

"Yep." Alyvia stood up and walked to the nurse's station.

"Can you call Doctor Hess? I would like to speak with her." One of the younger nurses named Katie looked up and smiled at her.

"Of course Alyvia. Do you want her to go to your parents' room or do you want to meet her in the hall?"

"Hall please." Alyvia stood outside of her parents room until a women with long black hair stopped in front of her.

"So what's wrong Miss Booth?" Alyvia looked at the doctor and then looked to the floor.

"She doesn't re..." She trailed off.

"She doesn't what?" Doctor Hess asked. Alyvia looked up.

"She doesn't remember me. She woke up, looked right at me, and asked who I was."

"That must be one of the side effects due to the swelling in her brain she had when she first came in and from the lack of oxygen when she went into cardiac arrest." She told her. Alyvia looked down at the floor again.

"Is it possible for us to move my dad to a different room? He's asleep, or at least he was asleep, so that way he won't keep asking my mom about at least the past fifteen years."

"I believe that's a good idea. With your mother's first and second degree burns, we don't need her to be dealing with the stress of your father pestering her about her memory.

"Last night when I went to go check on your father he kept on asking me about her. He's very protective of her."

"He's like that with all of us. But he promised mom that he would always take care of her and protect her." Doctor Hess smiled at her.  
>"I will try and find an available room as soon as possible. I would suggest picking up all of his things and then I'll send in a couple people to move him.<br>"I would also suggest to you that you call your brother and tell him of the room arrangements once your father is moved." Alyvia looked at her.

"Thanks Doctor Hess."

"No problem Miss Booth." She started to wake away.

"Doctor Hess." She turned around.

"Can you please call me Alyvia. Only my teacher's call me Miss Booth and they only do that when I'm talking while they are."

"Okay Alyvia." Doctor Hess walked away and Alyvia walked into the room.

She took a look at her mom, who was still sleeping, her face looking troubled. Then she looked at her dad and found him sleeping as well. She pressed the button that controlled his pain medicine one more time for good measure.

As soon as everything of her father's had been picked up, two nurses came into the room and took the brakes off her dad's bed.  
>Katie, the nurse that had called Doctor Hess, looked at her.<p>

"We're moving your dad to room 263, it's still in the ICU, but if your dad tries to make a run for it, we'll be able to stop him before he gets back here." Alyvia smiled.

"Thanks Katie." She smiled at her and then her and the other nurse started pushing her dad.

As she was following behind, her dad started to wake up.

"Sweet Pea?" Alyvia sped up so her dad could see her.

"Yeah dad?"

"Why am I moving?" Alyvia turned towards Katie, who looked down at Booth.

"We had to separate you and Dr. Brennan because we're going to see if she'll wake up if we change her surroundings." Alyvia looked to her dad who's lips began to turn into a frown.

"It shouldn't be that long dad. Maybe they'll figure out what's wrong with mom without you pestering them." Booth looked at Alyvia.

"Oh okay Sweet Pea." They then reach Booth's new room and they began to set things back up.

"I'm gonna go call Parks while they finish setting you up okay?"

"Okay." Alyvia walked to the waiting room that was right down the hall and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Parks? We have a major problem."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay if anyone watches NCIS, have you ever noticed, that the guy who plays Broadsky plays a dude from Israel in season 8. I was watching it the other day and was like "Whoa! There's Broadsky!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ **Okay, just for reference, I think that Parker is nine at the end of season six so that places him at about the age of ten when Alyvia is born. Rest of A/N at the end of story so that way no spoilers.**

* * *

><p>"What is it Livs?"<p>

"Um. Mom. Mom, she-"

"Livs, spit it out. What's wrong?"

"Mom doesn't remember me."

"Mom doesn't remember you? What?"

"Mom woke up after you called and when she started to talk to me, she kept on looking at me confused, she said that she didn't have a daughter. We kept on talking and then she fell asleep. Dad got moved to another room in the ICU and doesn't know that anything's wrong yet. Parker, what do I tell him?" She said as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't say anything to him. I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure Parker?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in a half hour. I'll have to call Angie and Hodgins and ask them if they can babysit Molly a little longer."

"So you're coming back later?"

"Yep. I promise. Look Livs, Lily is waiting for me to call her back so as soon as I talk to her, I'll head out."

"Okay Parker. But hurry please. Dad is up and-"

"Don't worry about it Livs."

"Okay." Parker hung up and Alyvia slid down the wall, burying her head in her left hand, her right arm sticking out with her hand wrapped around her phone.

"Livs?" She lifted her head to meet the brown eyes of Michael and he gestured to the empty space next to her.

"Mind if I sit down?" She turned her head and Michael slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He took Alyvia's left hand in his right.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Oh, just wondering around town." Alyvia rolled her eyes towards him and then turned away.

"Mom told me to check up on you. Said she wanted to make sure you were holding up alright. And who am I to tell her no." Alyvia looked towards Michael, her eyes a dull blue.

"My mom doesn't remember me. I was sitting next to her bed and I was holding her hand. She squeezed my hand and I called the nurse and she took the tube out of her throat. She didn't stay up long but she was up long enough for me to know that she doesn't remember me or Molly. I don't know if she remembers dad. Parker's coming up after he makes sure your mom and dad can watch Molly for a little longer so he can come… help with this." Michael looked towards her as she spoke and when she finished, he pulled her into a hug.

"You guys can get through this. My mom even said, 'If Booth and Brennan can make it through near-death experiences, relationships, and family stuff, they can make it through this.'" Alyvia smiled and wiped away a stray tear.

"Yeah, sounds like them." Alyvia put her head on Michael's shoulder and Michael leaned down until his cheek was on top of her head.

"I think your mom knows about us." Alyvia said as she watched the snow fall outside the window. Michael laughed.

"Yeah, I think she does too."

"Wanna tell my dad? This way he can't kill you if he doesn't like it." She said jokingly.

"Oh yeah. Let's do that now. Wanna do it before Parker tells your dad or after." He answered jokingly. She smiled, and Mikey poked her side.

"There's that famous smile." She sighed and he ran his thumb along her hand.

"I just want everything to be back to normal."

* * *

><p>Parker walked into the elevator and pressed the two which would take him to the ICU. When the elevator reached his floor, the doors opened to reveal a sleeping Alyvia with her head on Michael's shoulder and each holding the others hand. He walked out of the elevator and stopped a few feet in front of them, and then he cleared his throat. Michael lifted his head and then his brown eyes filled with panic.<p>

Parker lowly chuckled and then smiled.

"I may not be here a lot but I knew something was going on in between you two. You actually gonna start telling us?" Michael nodded.

"Good." Parker clapped his shoulder. "I'll come get her after I break it to dad, tell her how he took it. It was good seeing you Mikey."

"Good to see you too Parker." Michael squeaked out, the fear still traced in his body.

Parker walked out of the waiting room and stopped in front of the nurse's desk.

"Excuse me." The nurse looked up to him and smiled.

"Yes sir."

"Can you tell me what room Seeley Booth is in?" The nurse looked down at her computer and then looked back up to Parker.

"Wait, are you Parker Booth?" He nodded cautiously and the nurse held out her hand.

"I'm Katie Williams. Your sister said you would be here soon." He nodded once more as he shook her hand.

"Wait a second. Did you go to school around here?"

"Alumni of George Washington High School." Katie told him.

"What class?"

"Class of 2019."

"I knew I knew you. I went to high school with you. I dated your best friend there for a while and after she broke up with me, you and I became friends." Katie looked at Parker and then her eyes lit up.

"Parker Booth!" She hugged him and then let go.

"Your hair isn't blonde anymore." She told him.

"And your hair isn't blonde anymore."

"So how you been?"

"Good. My wife just gave birth to twins last night."

"Oh wow. Who's the lucky lady?" Parker smiled.

"Her name's Lily." Parker showed her a picture.

"Wow she's gorgeous." Parker glanced down to Katie's hand and saw the she wore a wedding ring.

"And who's the lucky guy for you?" She blushed and looked down at her ring.

"His name's Jeremy. We've got a two year old at home."

"Oh wow." He said as she showed him a frame picture of a toddler.

"He's adorable Katie."

"His name's Tyler."

"Well good for you Katie."

"Same for you Parker."

"Um. I really hate to break this short, but can you tell me what room my dad's in?"

"Oh! Your dad is in room 263; press the call button if you need anything or if he starts breathing heavily or anything like that." Parker nodded.

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later Katie." Parker followed the arrow that pointed towards Booth's room. When Parker reached the door, he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. As he walked in, Booth heard him and called out, "Sweet Pea is that you?"

Parker walked fully into the room and Booth's face fell.

"Parks have you seen your sister? She went to go call you about a half hour ago and she never came back." Parker nodded.

"Yeah, she was in mom's room. I went to go check on them and they were asleep." Parker half lied.

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey dad look I gotta tell you something." Booth's face grew a little confused.

"Yeah shoot."

"Well." Parker paused. "There's no easy way to say this-"

"Parker just spit it out."

"Mom doesn't remember Livs." Parker said quickly. Booth froze and Parker took a step forward to make sure his chest was still rising and falling.

"What?" Booth said so quietly that Parker almost didn't hear him.

"Mom, she woke up and Livs was talking to her and Livs called her mom. I guess mom told Livs that she didn't have a daughter and that she had no idea who she was." Booth's eyes moved to the window on the other side of the room.

"Does she remember me?" Booth asked Parker, his eyes never leaving the slow-falling snow outside his window.

"I don't know. Livs said that they didn't talk that long and then mom fell asleep."

"I gotta go see her." Booth said as he threw the blankets on his bed back and threw his legs over the side. Parker walked up and gently pushed Booth back onto his bed.

"Dad you can't." Booth fought Parker's hold and began to stand up.

"I _need _to go see her." Parker pushed harder on Booth's shoulders, trying to sit him back down on his bed.

"Dad you don't even know if she's awake."

"_I need to go see her!_" Booth yelled. Three nurses ran into the room and helped Parker push Booth back to his bed. One nurse put a medication into his IV and the other two helped Parker set him down.

"I just need to make sure she's okay." Booth moaned before he became unconscious.

* * *

><p>Parker walked down the hall towards Brennan's room. He poked his head in the door and saw that she was starting to wake up.<p>

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." She answered back, her eyes slightly filled with confusion.

"I know you." She said and Parker's shoulders slumped with relief.

"You do?"

"You look very familiar. Your bone structure especially." Parker fought the urge to bite his lip and said quietly.

"I'm Parker." Brennan's eyes lit with recognition at and Parker almost fell backwards with the relief that filled his body.

'One hurtle partially down.' He thought.

"Bones." Parker said and he rushed forward to hug her when he remembered the burns that covered her body.

"Parker…why do you look as though you are in you mid-to late twenties?"

"Bones… I'm twenty-six."

"What? No you are not. I just saw you yesterday and you were nine." Parker quickly did the math in his head and realized that Brennan had forgotten anywhere from returning back from Maluku, to her and his dad getting together.

"Bones-"

"Parker?" She interrupted.

"Yeah Bones?"

"What happened? Why am I covered in burns?"

"You and dad were caught in an explosion, dad has second and third degree burns on random points of his body, and you have first and second on random points of your body." Brennan's eyes scanned her body and she looked up to Parker, noticing that he had more to the story.

"You've also forgotten the past sixteen, maybe seventeen years of your life."

"What? No that's not possible."

"Bones, what is the last thing you remember. Really remember."

"I remember standing next to your father in the garden at the Jeffersonian. We had just found this deaf teenager's real parents and re-introduced them to each other." Parker took a deep breath and tried to figure out a delicate way to question his next question.

"Who are your interns Bones?"

"Daisy, Wendell, Vincent-"

"Vincent?"

"Yes. Mr. Nigel-Murray. Your father refers to him as the English squint. Speaking of your father where is he?"

"Um. I will be right back Bones. Don't go to bed, don't leave, just stay right there. Okay?" Brennan nodded.

"Okay, I will be right back." He told her.

Parker walked out to the nurse's station and saw Katie.

"Katie?" He asked.

"Yes Parker."

"Um. My mom, she's up and she wants to talk to my dad. Can we do that?"

"I don't know Parker. I'll have to consult their doctor and then she'll have to approve it. After the way your father just acted I don't think there's a big chance of her allowing it."

"My mom," Parker blurted out. "She remembers me, but she only remembers me from the time I was nine which was right before her and my dad got together and had my little sister. I don't know how to tell her she has two daughters and I really don't want a doctor telling her either." Katie looked to him.

"I'll consult Doctor Hess and tell her the circumstances. If she allows it, we'll give your parents probably twenty minutes to talk and then, if things haven't improved, we'll bring your father back to his room. This isn't a definite plan but this will probably be what will happen." Parker nodded.

"Thank you." Parker walked back towards the waiting room where Alyvia was still sleeping on Michael's shoulder.

"Hey." Parker said and Michael looked up.

"I've got it from here. Go home; tell your mom and dad I'll call them with an update soon." Michael nodded and slid Alyvia's head off his shoulder. When he stood up he nodded at Parker and got on the elevator.

Parker leaned down next to Alyvia and gently shook her.

"Alyvia." She turned her head to the other side and began to lightly snore again.

"Alyvia." He said, slightly louder. Her head rolled forward and then she jerked awake.

"Mikey?" She asked groggily while she rubbed her eyes.

"No Livs its Parker."

"Parker? Where's Mikey?"

"I sent him home."

"Oh." She said and then she fell back asleep. Parker sighed and walked back up to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me." Parker said. A nurse looked up to him and gave him a cross look.

"Can you bring a cot to room 263?"

"No." The nurse said and Parker tried again.

"But my sister-"

"Nancy." A voice said from the back. Katie appeared and looked to the nurse that Parker had been talking to.

"What is it Kathryn?" Katie grimaced.

"Nancy, this is the brother of the girl that Doctor Hess allowed to stay. She gets the cot." The nurse grimaced and glanced towards Parker.

"Kathryn here will bring you your cot." Katie smiled apologetically at Parker and grabbed a cot from the side of the station.

"Sorry about Nancy. She's one of the older nurses and she doesn't really like anyone under the age of thirty."

"So I'm guessing she doesn't like you?" Parker said as they passed the waiting room where Alyvia slept.

"No she doesn't. She's the only nurse that knows my full first name and she always calls me by it." Katie pushed the cot into Booth's room and set it near the door.

"If you need anything else, just have them page me. When my shift ends, ask for Elizabeth. She's one of the nicer nurses on the night shift tonight."

"Thanks Katie." She nodded.

"No problem Parker." Parker walked back out to the waiting room, leaving his dad's door open, and picked up Alyvia. Her head fell against his shoulder and she began to lightly snore once more. He carried her to their dad's room and set her on the cot.

He covered her with the blanket that sat at the end of the cot and then settled himself in a chair in the corner of the room, catching up on his sleep for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Brennan has remembered up to "The Signs in the Silence".**


	4. Adoption

**A/N: I'm going to be giving this story up for adoption. It's one of my best stories but I've lost my muse and I know people are looking for updates. PM or leave a review if you would like to adopt.**


End file.
